Danielle Echelon
Multiple Universes. As one of the leading models representing African-American women in a Euro-centric fashion world, Danielle Echelon is in fact a Zarthian - an alien race wielding a fantastic set of powers whose planet is just outside of the Sol solar system. Brash and opinionated, Danielle is fiercely dedicated to family and is relentless to see that her vision of justice and equality are realized. Base Abilities Class: Planetary Level Origin: Unknown Origin, likely DC Classification: Zarthian-Human Hybrid Age: Early 20's Powers and Abilities: Superpower manipulation, absolute speed, strength, forcefield projection, flight, portal creation, low-level creation, past manipulation, healing, regeneration. Weaknesses: Emotionally volatile, loses interest in pursuing and stopping difficult opponents. Removing septum ring has been shown to stop her powers, but subsequent removals have shown no ill effect suggesting that the loss of her powers may only be psychosomatic. Weak against human diseases. Strength: Unknown, but has been seen lifting cars and tanks effortlessly. Said she is able to destroy planets the size of Earth with punches Stamina: Superhuman Destructive Capacity: Large Building. If she is a planet buster, continental Range: Planetary Speed: Able to match her opponent, if not speedblitz them. Reaction speed is notably less. Durability: Large building level Regeneration: At least High - Mid: Able to regenerate from being blown into pieces Standard Equipment: Septum ring. Intelligence: Leadership, vast knowledge base, has a wide social circle, certified medical skills, capable streetfighter. Zarthian Butt As being part of the Royal Hierarchy on the planet Zarthos, Danielle possesses a distintive derriere - one that is often brought up in ridicule and often made fun of by other species not native of her planet. It is unclear whether this was a selectively-bred trait exhibited as one of the higher forms of beauty among the race (which seems likely, given to her pride of it) or if it is a trait possessed by all pure-blooded Zarthians (as Sophia did not receive one, likely due to her mixed heritage). Psychology Due to having been verbally bullied by her father, watching her daughter get murdered, a conflicted love life and skipping through time routinely, Danielle's mind has fractured from several psychological stresses that few will ever experience. Such illnesses that have manifested include Korsakoff's syndrome, borderline personality disorder and antisocial personality disorder. Biography Danielle was born to Larry and Viola Echelon, a wealthy socialite couple. Larry was a criminal lawyer, though it was said that he was part of the Zarthian-Italian mob, and Viola was a stenographer who kept to herself as she raised Danielle, her brothers Dino and Louis, and their baby sister Chassidy in the modest three bedroom home Danielle owned for several years. Growing up in NYC, Danielle attended George Washington Technical High School with Peter Parker and Zachary Stone , the man who would later become the father of two of her children, Sophia and Zeffen. Originally afraid of her powers, Danielle had to defend herself against her father, who was abusive towards her and Viola during most of Danielle's childhood and teenage years. Danielle was targeted because she was the oldest, and wasn't "trying hard enough" to become a crook like her father. Viola was simply beaten because she was around, trying to help Danielle move out. Her mother was murdered in 2009, two shots to the chest; she was found on the living room floor in a graphic puddle of blood. The murder was committed by Anthony "Meatball" Antunici, a rival mob boss who stalked Viola and her daughters over the years. Larry soon followed that fall, dying of a heart attack. Some say it was guilt, others say it was "karma biting him in the ass". However, Danielle has maintained to live a fairly normal life as the lead designer/CEO/ Editor-In-Chief of "Sophia" magazine, a mother to her two children, Sophia Renee and Zeffen Zachary, and also as fashion model Feminize. In 2014, Danielle and Sophia (infant) were targeted and attacked by by the mercenary Deathstroke. After nearly having been killed, Danielle regenerates and offers Deathstroke more money than he had been hired for (USD $2b), settling upon a disclosure of $7b. Deathstroke accepts and desists his attack, but claims that he will be back to fight Sophia to the death, being as she was an 'interesting and worthy opponent'. This move dramatically put strain on Sophia magazine's funding, and the company eventually crumbled, being bought out by Time-Warner and reportedly disseminated. Danielle walked away with several million however, and might plan on starting another business. As Wonder Woman Danielle does not display the typical weaknesses of Wonder Woman, nor does she share the upper limits of her durability, suggesting that she is still herself, only wearing a similar attire to the Wonder Woman of Themyscira (as she still retains her Zarthian power set and rarely uses her lasso). Both can be injured by blades or bullets if it touches them, but most of their other abilities vary dramatically. History Manipulation (Time Skipping) Danielle has been shown to be able to change the history of her life. With only one notable example, changes that she has made do not affect the memories or photographs from other people, even if she has nullified or erased events from her own past. Such examples would include: *The births of her first two children, Destiny and Aiden *Zachary's origin as a clone *Saving Sophia from a conventionally-inoperable brain tumor *Some of her failed relationships *Zeffen's sexual orientation *Joe Echelon's role from uncle to father It is unclear whether Danielle has altered events in the past to manipulate the future favorably (for example, her meetings with several characters or frequently being right in arguments). Her ex-boyfriend has began taking pictures to prove that these things had happened. It is unknown if this ability was used to produce children Sophia and Zeffen, as Zachary does not remember with any clarity the night Sophia was conceived, often writing it off to being drunk, which would play into this ability. If so, her ability to alter the past would be approaching godly. Relationships Danielle has had a number of relationships, the most notable being to her ex-boyfriend of eight years Zachary Stone, to which they've had two children together. He is often around when her boyfriends are not, visiting his or her children and acting as a step-father of sorts to her offspring, before Danielle and his naturally different natures rub each other the wrong way and they depart. She has no difficulty dating either Zarthian or human men, showing no partiality between either of the two. Notably, most of Danielle's relationships end without warning, due to unknown reasons. Most recently, her relationship with Zachary has become violent due to her constant disappointments in his choice of women. Relationship with Offspring Danielle is the maternal parent to several children, the most notable being Sophia and Zeffen Echelon who both share her same Zarthian abilities to various degrees. As the children age, their powers fade unless they renew them using a Lantern of Light on Zarthos, suggesting that Danielle maintains her powers with a Lantern of Light. Danielle and her children share a symbiotic relationship until they reach adulthood, in which their own personal goals prevail over keeping in contact with their watchful birth mother. Recommended Readings Marvel War: The United States versus Stark Tower: An event in which Lex Luthor exposes the corrupt tower as a blight upon the nation, sparking a nationwide conflict that escalates into an all-out war between meta-humans and the United States military. This issue demonstrates Danielle's widespread abilities as well as her dynamic with her child and ex-boyfriend during conflicts and how she uses her Wonder Woman disguise to her advantage. Danielle: Rectification: When Sophia is revealed to have an inoperable brain cancer, Danielle life spins out of control as she deals with the last days of her daughter's life as well on top of her own worsening condition. As things worsen, Danielle takes matters into her own hands. This illustrates her willingness to use violence to save her child (and meet personal goals). Reemergence It has been rumored that Danielle Echelon has returned back to New York City, looking noticeably different, having ditched her Wonder Woman super suit altogether, working in fashion under the pseudonym Botanique. Additional Photos Dani being Famous like Michael Jackson.png Dani in Paris.jpg Snap 6G11KqD14z883815667.jpg|(From Left to Right) Danielle, son Zeffen, and brother Dino in a Zarthian Throne Room. Dani sleeping by a Baby.jpg Category:List of Wonder Women Category:Aliens Category:Planetary Level Category:Self-Oriented Characters